Wishing on a star
by otakugirl64
Summary: The night before a mission and Lucy can't sleep. She ends up going out with Natsu where they both see a shooting star. What do they wish for and do there wishes come true? Updates are going to be as soon as possible I promise :P. Hope you enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there everyone! My name is otakugirl and this is my very first story! YAY I'm so excited! anyway I hope you guys like it and I would appreciate it if you would leave a comment saying if you like it or ways for me to improve for later chapters! **

* * *

Chapter 1

"You can't sleep either?" a young pink haired dragon slayer whispered, trying not to wake his other sleeping comrades. "N-Natsu what are you doing!" A blond mage said in surprise to find Natsu's face right next to hers. "Shhhh Lucy, I don't know about you but I don't want to have Erza angry at us for waking her up, she scary enough as is."

"Yeah I guess you're right."

"Follow me."

"WHY DID YOU DRAG ME OUT HERE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT?" Lucy yelled, but who could blame her, she was outside in the freezing cold when she could be in her nice warm bed. "Hey calm down, you're the one who agreed to come along in the first place!" Natsu snapped back.

"HOW WAS I SUPPOSE TO KNOW YOU WOULD BE DRAGGING ME OUTSIDE FOR A WALK WHEN ALL YOU SAID WAS 'FOLLOW ME'! Besides now I'm freezing and because I left my keys by my bed I can't call on Horologium." Lucy stopped dead in her tracks, as if she was frozen stiff bar the shaking. However it was cold for saying it was summer. "Here if you're cold you can wear this." Natsu turned away as he could feel himself begin to blush as he handed her his much loved scarf. "T-t-thanks Natsu, are sure I can borrow it, I mean it is the scarf Igneel gave you."

"Your cold aren't you, so hear." Lucy took the scarf and wrapped it around her neck and smiled at Natsu. She could feel the heat coming off the scarf, after all it had been around the neck of a fire mage so there was no reason why it was that surprising it was so warm. A wide smile grow on Natsu face as they kept on walking down the path. "It would be a really shame Lucy if you were to become ill right before we start the mission tomorrow." Lucy's face went bright red when Natsu said that so she tried to hide her face in his scarf however that didn't work out so well for Lucy. "Lucy are you feeling okay, you've gone bright red. Do you want to go back to the inn?" Natsu said in a bit of a panic.

"No I'm alright really there's no need to worry Natsu." The blond haired mage said with a small smile. "Oh look Natsu up there, a shooting star, come on let's make a wish!"

"What now?!"

"Yes now! Hurry!"

...

...

...

"So Natsu what did you wish for?"

"Oh… ahhhhh… you know…to be able to see Igneel again… you?"

"Well if I tell you it won't come true." She said with a giggle. After standing together in silence looking at the stars Lucy's began to yawn. "NATSU PUT ME DOWN!"

"What, you're tired and don't try lie about it. I could see you yawning and it also looked like you were about to drop to sleep." The dragon slayer said with a smile on his face, "also it's about time we went back to the inn." Lucy saw no point in arguing about it. She really was quick tired by this point. She felt as if she was going to drop to sleep at any moment, and she did while being carried back to the inn in Natsu's arms. "Don't worry Lucy I'll always be here to protect you. You where my wish after all." He looked at the young blond mage who had fallen asleep in his arms and smiled happily on the way back to the inn.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there everyone I'm back with 'Wishing on a star' chapter 2. I want to say thanks to everyone for the positive support it really means a lot so thanks again! Also I want to say thanks to the people who have read **'Wishing on a star' and given it a chance! So anyway I hope you enjoy chapter 2 and please keep leaving comments about what you think! ****

* * *

Chapter 2

"Gray go wake Natsu, Wendy go wake Lucy. We leave in 15 minutes. I'm going out to look around Clover for information about the bandits that have been seen in the area." Orders Erza who was about to step outside until, "why do I have to wake up flame brain?" argued the ice mage known as Gray.

"I told you to do it so quit arguing! I don't care how you wake him up but just make sure he wakes up. Anyway I'm going out now so when you're ready meet me at the edge of town." The S class mage said, and with that she was off.

"However I want huh," Gray said while making his way over to where Natsu has been sleeping, with a devilish look in his eyes, "Well in that case, ICE MAKE HAMMER!"

"OWWW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Yelled a very annoyed Natsu after being woken up with an ice hammer to the face. "ARE YOU TRYING TO PICK A FIGHT?"

"NO I'M NOT YOU IDIOT! Anyway Erza got me to wake you up because we're leaving in 15 minutes so hurry up and get ready to go."

"Whatever, this isn't over 'pal'!"

"What was that flame brain? Are you really that stupid to start a fight right before a job?"

"That's it! You're in for it now Gray!"

"Bring it!"

Meanwhile:

"Lucy… Lucy… come on Lucy it's time to wake up. We need to leave soon if we want to get this mission done." A very young blue haired dragon slayer said while slowly nudging a very sleepy celestial mage. "Huh… oh morning Wendy… what's going on…?" Lucy yawned being as she had just woken up after having a late night. However no one else knew-not Erza, not Gray, not Wendy and luckily not Happy mainly because he didn't want to come on this mission because he wanted to spend time with Carla. The only person who knew was Natsu however it was his idea after all. "Morning Lucy. Sorry about waking you up its just Erza says we need to leave in 15 minutes and told me to wake you up."

"It's alright, the mission is to catch the group of bandits who have been see around Clover and we need to get them before it's too late, right?" The blond mage said with a smile on her face to show her friend that she was fine with her waking her up. "Right!" Wendy said in replay. Both girls sat there smiling at each other, then Wendy stood up so she could leave Lucy get ready for the mission. Lucy had put on a blue and white top on that had a heart shape patten on it, she also had on a black mini skirt and black knee high socks with little brown boots on to finish her look. She was going to finish off by putting her hair in pig tails until… SMASH! Not long after Wendy came running back into Lucy's room to tell her what had happened to have caused the smashing sound. "Don't tell me those too have started fighting again." Said Lucy who gave Wendy a look to say 'why am I not surprised'. "Yeah, hehe." At this point both Wendy and Lucy stared at each other with blank expressions on their faces. "Hehe… Lucy you do know you're going to have to sort them out right."

"Huh? Isn't that what Erza normally does?"

"Yeah but she went out so it looks like you have to… hehe."

"Great… I doubt they will even listen to me. Oh well here we go." Lucy made her way to where Natsu and Gray were fighting with Wendy tagging along behind. "Natsu! Gray! Come guys that's enough! Can't you to go a day without fighting each other?" Of course both Natsu and Gray ignored what Lucy had said and continued fighting. "Natsu? Gray? Come on guys stop ignoring me! You need to stop before you destroy the place. Lucy was now tried of calling them only to be ignored so she ended up turning to the little blue haired mage for a bit of help. "Wendy would you mind getting their attention for me?"

"Okay, sure." Wendy said with a smile. "Here goes… ROAR OF THE SKY DRAGON!" A vortex of wind came out the young dragon slayers mouth and wiped out both Natsu and Gray. Naturally that got there attention and stop them from trying the kill each other and destroying the place. "Wendy...!" Both boys looked straight at Wendy and neither of them were very happy. "Sorry!" Wendy said while bowing towards them, hoping they would forgive her for using her sky dragon slayer magic on them. "It's fine Wendy." Gray said to Wendy, realizing she on did that to stop him and Natsu. "Yeah sure Wendy," Natsu said, then he notice that there was someone stood there next to Wendy. When he looked up he was happy to find it was Lucy. "Morning Lucy." Natsu cheered and was smiling towards her. "Oh so now you actually acknowledge I'm here." Lucy said crossly and looked away from Natsu. Natsu's smile had now gone and was looking at the ground sadly. "Anyway we need to go and meet up with Erza so we can get this mission done so we can go home." With that Lucy turned around and stormed out the room.

_How can he do that! He was so nice to me last night and this morning he didn't even noticed I was there when I was trying to talk to him! _Lucy thought to herself. _Anyway let's get this mission out the way first and get the money so I can pay my rent this month. _Lucy grabbed her spirit keys and left with the others to go meet up with Erza.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there guys! Today is Thursday and you know what that means right... the newest chapter of wishing on a star! Anyway I hope you guys like to newest chapter and don't forget to leave a comment ;)**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Well it's about time you guys showed up!" Said a slightly annoyed scarlet haired woman. She was facing towards the direction of her comrades who were running towards her.

"Sorry we're a little late Erza, those to morons over there started fighting...AGAIN!" panted a tired Lucy as she pointed to Natsu and Gray. Natsu and Gray both looked at each other after being insulted by Lucy and they were both about to argue back however they both staid quite after Lucy turned and shot a 'say anything and I'll kill you' kind of look. She was in no mood to talk to either of them since they had been ignoring her all morning, so Lucy thought it was only fair to return the favour before turning back to face Erza. "So anyway Erza, have you learnt anything else about the bandits in the area?" Lucy questioned, making sure that the two lads didn't have time to speak or complain about her calling them morons, just to make sure in case the 'say anything and I'll kill you' look wasn't enough but to Lucy's surprise it was.

"Well other than the usual break in's and robberies, they have started to use hostages to get what they want. By threatening to kill them makes it easier for them to get away with doing what they want because no one wants to be the blame for another's death. Which means we need to be extra careful when it comes to dealing with them." Erza said while she took the lead ready to go and put an end to the bandits who have been terrorizing the town. With her friends at her side she knew that they could pull anything off, they had been through so much together, from the lullaby incident to the grand magic games so a couple bandits would be a piece of cake. "This way."

Erza, Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Wendy arrive at an old mine which is where it is believe the bandits where hiding. "This place is c-c-c-creepy…" Lucy cried out with Wendy nodding in agreement. The two of them had sneakily made their way to the back of everyone hoping it would have been safer there. "You know Lucy if you're scared you can hold my hand." A certain pink haired mage said with one of the biggest grins on his face. Lucy went bright red with what Natsu just said but in a split second slapped him round the face. "THAT'S NOT FUNNY NATSU! STOP JOKING AROUND!"

"Okay, okay I'm sorry Lucy." Natsu said trying to be as apologetic as he could even though he wasn't joking around. All he wanted was for Lucy to be okay and to protect her, she was one of his best friends and he loved her! However he wouldn't tell anyone and it wasn't because he was ashamed, it was mainly because if he was scared to tell because Gray might have teased him about it, Erza because she use it as a way make sure that he gets along with Gray, Mira because she might tell everyone in the gilded including Lucy and definitely not Lucy because of the fear of rejection and if that happened messing up their friendship.

They were all walking down the seemingly endless passage when Lucy heard something or someone behind her and stopped dead in her tracks. She looked behind her but could see nothing, "hey guys did you hear that…" Lucy said as she turned back around to find that her friends had gone. They didn't notice anything and kept on walking ahead unaware that Lucy was no longer following. "Natsu…? Gray…? Erza…? Wendy…?" Lucy was panicking now, her friends where nowhere in sight and it was almost pitch black in the cave.

"Well, well, well look what we have here. You shouldn't be walking around these caves on your own. I think it's best if you come with us." Before Lucy got a chance to pull out one of her spirits so she could fight back she had been captured!

Not long after and still unaware of Lucy's disappearance,

Natsu and the others had arrive at the bandits headquarters and where now facing the bandit leader. They had been fighting the bandits off and now all of them where exhorted but they needed to take down all the bandits for them to be able to collect their reward at the end. They were going to go on one big final attack. Natsu had his flames ready to go as did Grey with his ice maker magic, Erza re-equipped into her heaven wheel armour and finally Wendy was using her sky magic to increase their attack and defence. They got ready to attack when, "I don't think that's such a good idea…" the bandit leader said, "bring her in!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi every one! Just want to say sorry about this chapter being late! I've been busy working on some rough ideas for another fanfic so bear with me :) Anyway I hope you enjoy chapter 4! **

* * *

Chapter 4

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked in horror to see that now stood in front of them was none other than a blood covered and beaten up Lucy with a knife to her throat! "LUCY!" Natsu yelled, unable to do anything for the girl he cared about. "Isn't this an interesting turn of events," the leader who was now laughing at the people who are now so powerless in front of him, "well it seems you're a bit stuck now aren't you, you fairy tail scum! If you attack you're going to hurt or even kill you're little friend here and if you come any closer… I'll slit her throat! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"You scum, you're sick!" Erza yelled. She was powerless and she hated it! She was unable to help her friend who was now in a life or death situation. Lucy had helped Erza though the tough times like when they were in the tower of heaven. If she attacked, Lucy would get hurt badly and could die and if she went closer, Lucy would die. "May I give you some advice fairy tail… leave… maybe just maybe I might let her go."

"Luce…" Natsu whispered, unable to look at Lucy. _I'm sorry Luce… I'm so sorry… I failed to protect you and keep you safe _Natsu thought. He was so angry with himself for letting this happen. However he was even angrier at the man who stood in front of him. Natsu's body was now engulfed in flame and they were hotter than normal! He had is fist clenched and he was ready to fight but he couldn't do anything, not while he had a hold of Lucy. Just then something caught Natsu's eye…

"Heh… have you forgotten that I'm a fairy tail wizard too?!" A look of shock was plastered on everyone's face. All this whole time Lucy had been trying to get one of her keys, and now she had one in her hand. "My turn… OPEN GATE OF THE LION, LEO!" Now appeared an orange haired man. He had on a black suit and a pair of shades as soon as he appeared had kick the bandit leader in the face and managed to get Lucy away from him before disappearing back to the spirit world because Lucy didn't have the magic or strength to keep him out for long. "It's payback time! I'm all fired up!" Natsu yelled with flames blazing from his fists. He was still angry at himself for not protecting Lucy but he was even more annoyed at the man in front of him for doing that to Lucy in the first place. Without hesitating, Natsu went straight for the leader with his flames burning bright with every step he took. "FIRE DRAGON WING ATTACK!"

"You're going to regret messing with fairy tail! ICE MAKE LANCE!" Gray said while casting his ice spell.

"How dare you hurt one of my friends!" Erza yelled changing into her samurai cloth armour, "Wendy go take care of Lucy's wounds!"

Wendy ran over to Lucy who was unconscious on the floor and performed her healing spell on Lucy. The wounds began to disappear until there was only a bit of blood left for her to wash off when they return to the inn. In the meantime with the joint force of Natsu, Erza and Gray the fight didn't last long. As Gray and Erza quickly gathered back their breath Natsu run straight over to where Lucy was now lying. "Hey Wendy is she going to be okay!" Natsu said while trying to hide the panic in his voice.

"Yeah she's going to be fine. We just need to take her back to the inn and let her rest up and hopefully she will be up by this evening if not tomorrow, but she maybe a little shaken up by what has happened." Wendy said sounding relived. She then looked up to find that now Gray and Erza had joined them. "Well that's good to hear," Erza said with a smile, "anyway we should head back to the inn so Lucy can rest and we can go collect the reward for the job." Natsu picked Lucy up and held her in his arms and turned around ready to walk out of the cave. "Let's go."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! Its been like forever since I last posted a chapter of Wishing on a star! But don't worry I'm gonna start posting again cause now I'm free for the next 6 weeks...YAY! Sorry for the long wait and I know this chapter is a little on the short but I hope it was worth it! So here is chapter 5!**

* * *

Chapter 5

*Flash back*

"Wendy would you mind getting their attention for me?"

"Okay, sure." Wendy said with a smile. "Here goes… ROAR OF THE SKY DRAGON!" A vortex of wind came out the young dragon slayers mouth and wiped out both Natsu and Gray. Naturally that got there attention and stop them from trying the kill each other and destroying the place. "Wendy...!" Both boys looked straight at Wendy and neither of them were very happy. "Sorry!" Wendy said while bowing towards them, hoping they would forgive her for using her sky dragon slayer magic on them. "It's fine Wendy." Gray said to Wendy, realizing she on did that to stop him and Natsu. "Yeah sure Wendy," Natsu said then he notice that there was someone stood there next to Wendy. When he looked up he was happy to find it was Lucy. "Morning Lucy." Natsu cheered and was smiling towards her. "Oh so now you actually acknowledge I'm here." Lucy said crossly and looked away from Natsu. Natsu's smile had now gone and was looking at the ground sadly. "Anyway we need to go and meet up with Erza so we can get this mission done so we can go home." With that Lucy turned around and stormed out the room.

"Wait for me Lucy!" Wendy then apologized once again and ran straight after Lucy.

"What's wrong with you?" Gray asked noticing that Natsu was still looking at the ground, "upset Wendy was able to take you down in one move? Hahahaha!"

"No…"

"Then what is it… wait don't tell me are you down about the fact that Lucy is annoyed at you!"

"…"

"No way Natsu you have to be kidding me! Don't tell me you like her?"

"Shut up!"

"But seriously Natsu, do you?"

"I SAID SHUT UP GRAY!"

"Whatever, only asking."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Well we can't just sit around, we have a job to get to…"

"…Yes…"

"Huh?"

"You asked whether I liked Lucy… well yeah… I do."

*End of flash back*

Gray ran over to Natsu who was taking the lead. "Don't worry Natsu we're almost there. She will be fine."

"I hope so."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi every! Sorry if this chapter is a little late and if it doesn't make sense because I may or may not have broken my laptop screen so that there are little black patch's every where so I can hardly see what I'm writing! Anyway here's chapter six!**

* * *

Chapter 6

Back at the inn Lucy was now lying unconscious in her bed and Natsu sat beside her unwilling to move. "Come on Natsu we need to go collect the reward. Besides Lucy's safe here and Wendy said she will be find so there's no need to worry so much." Erza said getting more annoyed the more times she had to tell Natsu to come with her and the others. They have been having this argument ever since they got back to the inn and neither one of them were will to back down. "How many times do I have to say that I'm not leaving Lucy's side until she wakes up!"

"You are really testing my patients here Natsu!"

"Leave him Erza. It might be a good idea to leave someone here to keep an eye on Lucy." Gray butted in while tugging Erza on the shoulder as a sign that they should be going. "Besides it doesn't take all of us to collect a reward so me, you and Wendy will do."

"Fine. You better keep a close eye on Lucy Natsu." With that Erza and Wendy went on their way with Gray taking up the back.

"Thanks Gray." Natsu called after.

"You own me one flame brain." Gray called back and then kept on walking with the others as they went over to their employer.

*Erza, Gray and Wendy*

"I wonder what's wrong with Natsu, he has always been a little on the protective side of Lucy but this is on a whole new level." Erza said while taking the lead to the mayor's office to speak to the mayor of clover who happened to be there employer.

"Maybe he's just worried. You know how he gets when his friends get hurt." Gray said in an attempt to get Erza to stop digging around. Natsu trusted him with his secret and Gray doesn't what to misplace his trust. Besides if Erza where to find out then she probably tell Mira and Mira the whole guild. "That's true Gray. Besides Erza we needed someone there in case she woke up and none of us where there." Wendy said backing Gray up. However she didn't know about the reason behind why Natsu, the most inpatient of all of them wanted to stay and wait.

"I suppose. Well anyway we're almost there so keep moving." But as Erza said that her attention was pulled away from the path but towards a little cake shop. Then not only was her attention pulled away but her sense of direction as well because she was now heading away from the mayor's office to inside the cake shop. "HEY ERZA! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO 'WE'RE ALMOST THERE LETS KEEP GOING'!" Gray yelled surprised to see how easily her attention can be taken away. "Mmmmm…Gray… what happened to your clothes?" Wendy whispered so she wouldn't draw attention to Gray.

"WHEN THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN!" Gray yelled putting Wendy's attempt at hiding attention in vain. At this point Erza was in a cake shop trying and buying everything in there and Gray who was running down the street gathering and putting on all the clothes he had taken off. _This may take a while._ Wendy thought as she stood there in the middle of the street waiting for both her comrades to finish whatever they were doing.

*Natsu and Lucy*

Ever since Gray and the other left Natsu hadn't left the spot he was standing in right next to Lucy's bed. He hadn't taken his eyes off her and would move the occasional piece of hair that fell onto her face. They had always fought side by side ever since they had met in Hargeon and since then Lucy had grown on Natsu. But not only had she grown on him but he had started to fall in love with her! He had once tried to admit to her under the solar tree but his nerves got the better of him. In the end he ended up digging a hole and started thinking of some lie to tell her asking for Virgo so he didn't sound stupid. However that didn't go well because he ended up getting slapped across the face.

There was also the time when the first met Wendy when some of the guilds teamed up against the Oración Seis. Lucy was in a fight with one of the members and Natsu was now stuck on a raft heading straight for a waterfall. Lucy went chasing after him trying to help even though by the time she got to him it was a little too late because they were now heading down the waterfall together.

A small smile appeared as Natsu thought of all the trouble those too had gotten in. Like when they had taken the S-class quest and had they managed to get through that together. Well maybe with a little help from Gray and Erza. But after everything they have been though Natsu knew that she would wake up and everything be okay.


End file.
